A Saiyan Among Humans
by Nimbus Cloud 90
Summary: This story is Nova's origins and how she first gained feelings for Piccolo. Some things will be mentioned and done in this story that isn't mentioned in the other story.
1. Prologue

"It takes a lot to continue someone's legacy. If you're doing that when are you going to start yours."- Nova.

_It takes more than your hope to create your legacy, it takes work. Within yourself and with other things as well. You used to think that you have to be a good person, with no evil within your ambitions. And having more than one ally. It takes more than self pride. There's some things you do against your better judgement._ WAIT JUST A MINUTE! Since when did you get so 'inside feely'. You shuddered at the thoughts that just went through your mind. Looking at yourself in the freezer mirror, you saw all of your inner scars and a little bit of your outer ones as well as you took something from the nearby shelf. I guess someone saw you and told the store clerk. I just wanted to take something without any trouble, but then you thought, _this could be fun._

You looked at the door and ran out. What you didn't accept was a police car right out in front. You guessed what stopped him was the fact that you were a thirteen year old girl...with a tail.

"Coming at me or not?" I said in a sassy tone, waiting for something to happen. Looking at him with an intimidating stare. You really love scaring people. Making their big egos smaller as I stare into their fear hindering eyes.

You waited for an opening out of this mess. The moves you was planning were tricky, but you knew you could do them. It helps to be a little bit skinnier than what you should be, no matter how much you eat. You discreetly put my hand on the front end of the car and then launched out from under his feet. Then, you ran as fast as you could. It's not that you like the concept of stealing, but it was the only way to survive. And you wasn't going to be put in a foster home. Besides running away from people and not even trying that hard to beat, them is really fun for you. It gets your adrenaline pumping, and whenever you run you feel free. That doesn't mean you never get caught though. When you got away from the city and in the forest, you climbed one of the trees and when got to a spot where you couldn't fall, you panted. The other reason you didn't need a foster home was because you still have someone taking care of you.

"Hey!" A voice said from below the tree.

"What is it Karma?" You asked, unless it was really important you weren't interested.

"There's something weird going on in the mountain area." She looked at you, seeing your exhausted figure.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Wanna go check it out?"

"Why not? It could be fun." You said. You always want more than a slow day doing nothing. You just have to be doing something. "You're going to go like this?" You asked Karma knowing her soft nature.

"No way, my other side would get killed out there." Karma's personality changes, depending on the situation. Then, she smirked knowing what you just did. Karma and You flew to the mountain area. A man no later in his thirties. He had a dagger in his hand.

"Once I put Saiyan blood in this dagger it will be unstoppable..." He said in a raspy voice, you thought Karma would be all over him. But the fear in her eyes was stopping her.

"He found me..." Karma whispered under her voice.

"...and then I will take over the world!" You thought otherwise, this world is no one's for the taking. Except maybe yours.

"Hey, buddy boy!" He turned around at the sound of your voice.

"You know you can't stop me...I know everything about you."

"Maybe you don't." You said with a coldly stare. Somehow he teleported in your face and punched it. It hurt, but you didn't bleed. You realised that Karma was nowhere to be found. You found her in his arms, being squeezed to death. Her painful screams were making your eyes hurt. Then you remembered you carried a switchblade everywhere you went. You pulled it out of your pocket, and stabbed him in the shoulder. He quickly let go of Karma as he covered his wound. And she slowly went to the ground. You put her out of harm's way behind a rock.

"You're going to pay for that. She deserves to die, she slept with my son." You knew she was going to explain everything to you later but for now you needed to defeat this man.

"You bastard, you mess with Karma you mess with the bull." Something you came up with just now, you don't know where you've heard ii. Then suddenly a small spark was forming in your hands, "COSMIC BLAST!" the spark didn't get bigger but that's what was supposed to happen. The man looked confused, you loved that.

"How do you think that's supposed to hurt."

"You know what they say, a little bit goes a long way!" You said as the blast shot from your hands and went straight for his torso. You seen his body as the smoke cleared, there was a big hole in his stomach...and he was still standing.

"You're going to have to do better than that..."

_This is nuts he's not dying..._

_There is a way...Nova! _Karma's voice came into your head, as clear as it can be.

_How...it's too hard._

_There's an old method called the evil containment wave, I know how it works I just need your body._

_What the hell does that mean?_

_You'll see... _Then you heard nothing else. Suddenly a big rush of body flowed within you and you felt unstoppable.


	2. A Simple Beginning

Nova:

You didn't remember much after Karma took over you body, but now that she was out what you saw was a rice cooker.

"We saved the world from certain doom!" She says shaking your body, you felt like you were going to throw up.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

You were walking along and then you saw a fish, you hated it when hunger got the best of you.

"Hey let go I'm really hungry." The voice sounded like a small kid. When you looked at him it was a small kid. You let go of the fish, he needed it more than you did.

"Sorry, I let my strongest emotions get the best of me."

"Heh heh, I would've done the same thing." He said and started giggling. This kid reminded you of well...you.

"Hey, since we're both starving why don't I teach you the proper way to fish?"

"Okay, but how do I fish without a rod?" He said without realising his tail, was swishing. You led him to a river, and you took your tail and put it in through the tailhole of your pants.

"You have a tail too?"

"How'd you find that out Einstein?"

"With the tail behind your back." This kid takes things too literally. You put your tail in the water, and swished it around for a while. Then you felt something bite your tail...bingo! You forced your tail upward, and the fish came out of the water. You kicked it in the gills and then it landed on the dock.

"NOW THAT'S A FISH!" The kid said happily and cheerfully. You roasted the fishes by the fire and ate them, knowing that it wouldn't take long for you to get hungry later you grabbed some fruit along the way.

"You're smart!" The kid said before he went on.

"WAIT..."

"Yeah?"

"It gets lonely for a kid all alone in the forest doesn't it?" It didn't take long to convince him that you were concerned about someone other than yourself for once.

"Sure come on slowpoke it's this way!" He said pointing to the North, you ran as fast as you could.

"NO FAIR!" You heard him scream from behind, he wasn't too far. You finally got to the house, before he did. He came up breathing heavily, "How...come...your...not...tired?" He said pausing for breaths with each word.

"You could say I had special training." You walked inside and quickly noticed the shiny ball on the pillow.

"Hey what's this?"

"That's the last thing I got from my grandfather when he died." He said, but he didn't sound sad. Nothing could ever diminish this kid's spirits. You were so consumed with looking at the beauty, but not the dragon ball...your reflection. Sometimes people thought you were full of yourself. But you were more beautiful than anyone else on Earth. And with that you went to sleep.


	3. They Meet

Nova:

So here's what has happened. You grew up, trained with Master Roshi, went to high school, and now you're at a world tournament like old times.

"Dad I'm going to be fine! If they're weren't any restrictions I'd kill them. Because they underestimated me." You said with your pride held high.

"Just be careful, and try not to get arrested this time."

"No promises." Then you seen a person you've never seen before. He had green skin, a turban, and a cape. You went over to him.

"I've never seen you ever."

"Go ahead scream and run away at the top of your lungs."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing geez." You had better things to do like a shower.

You got in the shower, trying not to sing anything. When you were clean you looked at a very naked person. You got back inside the shower.

"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE!!!!!!

"I WAS GOING TO SAY THE SAME THING TO YOU!!!!" It was that guy again, he has antenna. You kept staring at each other.

"Why don't you take a picture it lasts longer."

"Why don't you make your move." You started walking out of the room.

"Yeah well, up your's jackass."

-Going to make make more words later!- Author


End file.
